demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Kairos
The organization is led by a person known as The Matriarch. Despite the interest for generations in switching the term to the ‘Executive’ or something more gender neutral, the leadership position within the Kairos has always been referred to as the Matriarch or the Patriarch. Organization of the group beyond that leadership position is extremely regimented. These ranks tell a story of a clear chain of command, though it’s not exactly unheard of for people to subvert and twist their assigned rank. Leadership The Matriarch She is not someone to be trifled with. A figure cloaked in mystique, the citizens of the City talk about her in hushed words, and in many ways most cops are too scared to go after her directly. Even the most idealistic and hotheaded of the Spirit Detectives might quaver when thinking of the Three Generations of Revenge she doles out on her whim. The Vice Lords Luxuria - Kashiro Henche Gula - Taiga Hisoka Avaritia - Aiden James Romano Acedia - Altair Ira - Alehkar Garieptol Invidia - Azumi Superbia - Mikhail Ashcroft Purgatorio - Jinki The Families Luxuria - Import & Export Smuggling The Warehouse The name itself isn't spectacular and the appearance is just as spectacularly unremarkable, which is probably why it gets ignored so easily. There have been multiple names and brands painted on the sides of the buildings of both the Packing Plant and warehouse storage buildings. The paints have faded and cracked and are bleeding through but most of the names are still visible. There are few souls brave enough to deface the buildings with graffiti. The place looks dilapidated on the outside, but it's just a façade. The interior is as sleek and modern as it can be, even if the acoustics still suck. And, hey, if they're still doing business after hours then it's no big-deal. Sometimes overtime can mean killer pay, right? The Warehouse is located on Floor 113 (Ghost Town). Gula - Sex Trafficking Lujuria's Suite In the heart of the Hurrock, Behemoth lies the Gula family’s headquarters. They provide pleasure for a price, only the best can afford such luxuries. The Vice Lord’s kingdom of sex is the crown jewel of the Behemoth precinct. The Legion here tend to be lax, persuaded by the snakes that slither into their beds. The red light district surrounds the large building, on the outside it looks luxurious, as if dipped in gold. It’s architecture is based off the Golden Palace in Batumi, Georgia. Potential clients can only make an appointments by stepping through these luxurious doors and be enticed by the well-dressed prostitutes that linger in the front. Lujuria's Suite is located on Floor 319 (Behemoth). Avaritia - Weapons Dealing The Snake's Den Built among government businesses and influential corporations, the Snake's Den was placed for the sole irony of the entire situation. The building is small, the entrance found in a labyrinth of back alleys that can only be found by those that know where it is. The interior is darkly lit, with no windows to shed natural light. Like its location, the Snake's Den itself is a labyrinth of rooms and hallways, each private room housing dozens upon dozens of illegal weapons, from knives and machetes, to pistols and rifles. You want it, they got it. The security is extremely tight however, with built-in security guns along the ceiling that can easily be turned on to fire should one of the clients get... Violent. The Snake's Den is located on Floor 401 (Monai). Acedia - Robbery Minerva Art Gallery The Minerva Art Gallery is a world-renowned art gallery known for housing the most spectacular and wealthiest art collection in existence. The building itself is massive, with enough floors that it could take a couple of hours to completely roam them and see everything. However, behind the scenes, it's said the art gallery has an underground auction house where they sell off expensive art pieces acquired through larceny. Rumors have it that everything shown in the art gallery itself is also stolen, but no one can prove it. The Minerva Art Gallery is located on Floor 783 (Grootslang). Ira - Forgery Bank of the City The most well-known bank in the City and, ironically, named after it, the Bank of the City is a massive building that deals with hundreds of thousands of accounts. It's a very wealthy bank, obvious from both the rich architecture of the building itself, to the luxurious interior design. The irony of the situation is that there are rumours that the building is actually headquarters to the Ira family, well known for forgery of dozens of different currencies. Nothing's ever been proven though, so thousands of individuals still keep their wealthy bank accounts at the Bank of the City. Better hope nothing goes missing! The Bank of the City is located on Floor 783 (Grootslang). Invidia - Money Laundering & Gambling Tyche Casino Tyche is the shining jewel in Invidia’s crown. The casino is one of Behemoth’s signature attractions, a luxury establishment nestled amongst the rest of the city’s top entertainment venues. The hotel attached spirals up towards the heavens high enough that it can be seen from almost anywhere in the local area. Carefully designed to tempt in customers and then cling onto them like a desperate lover, Tyche offers everything anyone could ever want, from a shopping mall to restaurants to an arena that briefly boasted its own circus group. The gambling halls are always busy and bright – night is a foreign concept in a casino that never sleeps, fake windows creating the illusion of daylight – though darker business takes place behind closed doors. Tyche Casino is located on Floor 319 (Behemoth). Superbia - Drug Trafficking Swindler's Edge Swindler's Edge is a drain, or it was. A canal under the City, this famous and terrifying section of smuggler's nest builds on the tunnels that crisscross under Vetala for easy movement of goods and people, to create a rabbit warren of pipes and drains where just about any drug imaginable can be found. No Legion sting has ever plugged up enough holes to stop the almost total escape and eventual relocation of Swindler's Edge. It's not a permanent structure by any means, and often changes which part of smuggler's nest it's found in. Swindler's Edge keeps all of the City and much of the rest of the world supplied with cutting-edge narcotics. This is the Vice Lord of Superbia's kingdom, and a dark and dreary throne it is. Swindler's Edge is located on Floor 395 (Vetala). Purgatorio - Weapons Manufacturing The Pulpit The Metalworks Forge, the largest in the City. Topside it’s full of the City’s best and brightest. It’s also the hub for Legion’s weapon manufacturing. Underneath? This Kairos family modifies weaponry to a more deadly standard. More technologically and industrially advanced than anything on the black market. From here, they provide the means to keep crime and war a profitable business. Hierarchy Vice Lords Vice Lords are the heads of the different Kairos families. There are seven Lords, and each Lord represents one of the seven families the Kairos acknowledges, though nowadays family is a loose term and it's just as likely the lord may not have anything to do with the family's original bloodline. Each branch is granted a particular division of the family business to handle and control, and each branch tends to employ many of the descendants of their particular bloodline. Though each has their specialty, that rarely stops them from stepping on one another’s toes and competing for the Matriarch’s recognition. Captains Captains are ‘middle-managers’, who in turn give orders to elites. Every Lord has a number of Captains under their control. Elites Elites are unranked members of Kairos. Associates Associates are those who are affiliated without being considered insiders.